viadescioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Knasha
Libratumilera has its own form of energy healing that can be used by any form of practitioner who chooses to learn it. Libratumilera energy healing primarily focuses on healing the spiritual aspect of any form of individual, or situation that this practice is used upon. This energy healing works through the understanding that energy can be controlled by the practitioner through energy work, and can be channeled by the practitioner in order to direct it into the spiritual aspect of an individual, or situation in order to facilitate healing. There are six steps to Libratumilera energy healing. These steps are: * Environmental preparations * Personal preparation * Energy scanning * Cleansing * Energy Projecting * Releasing Energy center * Soul Star Energy Center * Causal Energy Center * Earth Star Energy Center * Gaia Gateway Energy Center * Crown Energy Center * Third Eye Energy Center * Throat Energy Center * Palm Energy Center * Heart Energy Center * Solar Plexus Energy Center * Sacral Energy Center * Root Energy Center * Thumb Energy Centers * Pointer finger Energy Centers * Middle finger Energy Centers * Ring finger Energy Centers * Pinky finger Energy Centers * 14 hand knuckles Energy Centers * 14 foot knuckles Energy Centers: * Eyes energy centers * ankle Energy Center * heel Energy Center * Hip Energy Centers * Shoulder Energy Centers * Elbow Energy Centers * Wrist Energy Centers * Knee Energy Centers * Soles Energy Centers * Toe Energy Centers Energy Channels * Connector * Grounder * left arm energy channel * Right arm energy channel * left leg energy channel * right leg energy channel * spine energy channel Taglock A taglock is an item that is spiritually connected to a specific target usually through such things as similarity, contagion, or association. Any item that you can associate with the target can be a taglock even if this is a personal association. Anything that looks like the target can also be used as a taglock, and usually this refers to things such as pictures of the target. It can also be through contagion twitch is things that have come in contact with them, or their energies such as an item that they own. By having this taglock present you will be able to push energy into it, and this will flow to the individual through the link that they share. Some taglocks are stronger than others, but it really depends on how close it is to the target, and how many of these boxes it check marks. Surrogate surrogate is an extension of this concept in which an item is associated to a specific target, and then focused upon as if it was the target. A surrogate is going to be anything that you could use in order to focus on there being. Most of the time you are going to want a to have pretty much the same anatomy as the individual you are targeting, so if you're targeting a person you are going to want to use a doll, or a drawing of a person. Then when you are going through the process of doing an energy healing session you are going to want to target the doll, or drawing like they were the target's body. This will allow you to draw the sigils on specific parts of their body without them being present, by allowing you to simply simulate it on the surrogate. Healing Sigils These healing sigils go through the process of focusing your will on a specific goal, and because of this can make your healing more effective while using them. These sigil can be drawn in the air or drawn as physical representations, so that they can be focused upon, charged, and activated to be used in spiritual healing workings. list of Sigils: * The ravens of antimony sigils * Sigil of healing energy: Knasha * Sigil of rejuvenation: Knawa * Sigil of relaxation: Shaknala * Sigil of cord cuting: Paba * Sigil of protection: Caca * sigil of banishment: Ardard * Sigil of personal empowerment: Skadai * Sigil of enlightenment: Xaxa